Orange Juice
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Philby tries to make Willa breakfast-in-bed on her birthday, but, of course, things don't go exactly as planned…when his plans fall apart, will the solution be even better? Philby/Willa.


Orange Juice

Summary: Philby tries to make Willa breakfast-in-bed on her birthday, but, of course, things don't go exactly as planned…when his plans fall apart, will the solution be even better? Philby/Willa.

English Romance/Friendship Rated: K+ Chapters:1 Words: Willa & Philby

**Pairings:** Some seriously fluffy Philby/Willa, with your overall cuteness, and a little bit of natural Philby clumsiness (:D!) and just fluff!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Keepers, sadly.

He kind of felt like a burglar.

Philby had the key to Willa's house, and her mother was on a business trip, and his own parents were fast asleep on a Saturday, which means it would take a marching band to get them out of bed before noon. Swallowing nervously, Philby slips into Willa's two-story bungalow in a warm suburban neighborhood. The living room is painted pastel yellow, with matching furniture, accompanied by caramel colored end tables and burgundy afghans draped over chairs. He's been in her living room before, but now, in the six o'clock light, it looked even warmer then ever.

He tiptoed into Willa's kitchen, which was spacious and clean, just how he liked it. Philby was definitely no cook, but he (like any normal American) could pour orange juice and put pieces of bread inside of a toaster. But, he had to do all of this quiet, as to not wake Willa: Philby wanted her to sleep in on her fifteenth birthday.

This was the reason why he was playing robber. Philby wanted to make Willa's birthday a truly romantic affair, since they had gotten very serious in their relationship, and what better way to celebrate then to make her breakfast in bed? He had warned her that he might be at her house early on her birthday, but Philby didn't give away his surprise for her at all. Patting his jean's pocket, Philby felt the bulge of the silver jewelry box, thinking about his present for her.

Philby's plan was to make Willa scrambled eggs, then slide his present-a silver ring with their initials carved in blue-into the food, so she would truly be surprised. He smiled at the thought of her face lighting up as she pulled the ring from between her teeth, her chocolaty eyes glittering with surprise.

Pulling the egg carton from her refrigerator, Philby turned on the stove, gently taking a pot from the rack that hung over the countertop. Digging a spatula from the drawers and some milk from the refrigerator, he began to cook her eggs, adding a dash of salt for flavor. He wasn't the best chef, but at least they weren't charred, like the one time he tried to make boiled eggs and nearly burned the house down.

Philby began to face the kitchen, waiting for the eggs to cook, thinking of nothing but Willa. It had been a twist of fate that they were both chosen for the DHI program, but neither were ones to question destiny. After countless adventures through Disney World together, their bond had grown so close, Philby had taken the chance to kiss her, starting their romantic relationship.

They were both, admittedly, geeks. While Philby was valued for his tech skills, Willa was a little more book-smart, and preferred to stay in her bedroom with a novel (like "Jane Eyre" or "Lord of the Flies".) They loved school, were sometimes taunted for being smart, and had a lot of family troubles. Willa's father had died in a car accident two years ago, and Philby's mother was so overprotective, he wasn't aloud to leave the house without a map, his cell phone, and a strict curfew.

_Bing! _The timer on the oven dinged, as Philby jumped, running to take the eggs off of the oven top, hoping that he hadn't burned them whilst lost in his thoughts about Willa. Relieved to find them sun-yellow and fluffy, Philby took the ring out of his pocket, feeling the gleaming smoothness on skin, running his fingers over the engraved initials. He was all too excited to give her the jewelry piece, and dropped the ring inside the eggs.

"Ahh!" Philby tripped over his own feet as he tried to run towards the opposite countertop, falling hard on his face, the pan clattering right next to him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Philby listened for Willa on the stairs, relieved when he saw that his tumble hadn't awakened her; but there was another problem-the ring was gone.

While the fluffy eggs were unharmed, Philby couldn't find the special ring. With tears threatening to burn in his eyes, he got to his feet, walking with less enthusiasm over to the counter, rummaging through the cabinets for a tray. Placing the eggs on the tray, Philby then poured a glass of orange juice and made a plate of toast for them to share. Accenting his masterpiece with a rose in a vase, Philby started for the stairs, ascending them quietly.

Willa's bedroom was probably the most lovely room in the entire house. Her walls were painted a plain white, but she had sketched designs in countless spaces and put up "Save The Dolphins/Pandas/Rainforest" posters, so that you could hardly tell the plainness. Her bedspread was a light shade of purple, with a white desk in the corner, and a dresser that was white, tropical flora and fauna painted on the drawers. Willa herself was burrowed under the covers, her dark hair splayed over her pillows, wearing a light blue nightgown and snoring softly.

"Happy birthday!" Philby called out, bringing Willa from her slumber, as she scrubbed at her eyes, smiling widely when she saw him at her doorway. "I made you breakfast in bed," he added, setting the tray over her lap when she sat up, laughing as she shook her head at him. Philby watched her pluck the pink rose from the vase, placing it in her curls, pecking the tip of his nose.

"Who's the best boyfriend ever?" Willa asked, laughing when his cheeks turned the same color as his flaming red hair, handing him a piece of toast. "You didn't have to do this for me, I'm perfectly capable of walking down the stairs to enjoy breakfast in the kitchen." She then giggled again, taking a bite of his scrambled eggs, eyes widening. "Mmm…these are delicious!"

"T-thanks," Philby stammered, taking a bite of toast to busy his mouth, while thinking about her best boyfriend statement: yeah, I'm the best boyfriend all right. I dropped your perfect gift, and now I can't find it, and all you're getting for your birthday is a wilted flower and eggs. "Um, so…do you want to do anything special today to celebrate?"

"Hmm…" Willa took another bite of her scrambled eggs as she thought, tapping the fork along the edge of her tray, eyes flittering about the bedroom. "Maybe we could go to the Animal Kingdom," she suggested slyly, mentioning their favorite Disney park. Well, maybe Tomorrowland was Philby's first choice, but they both loved Animal Kingdom, and they could easily use their free Disney passes.

"Deal," Philby announced, as they sat in silence on her bed, enjoying breakfast in the bedroom, instead of a kitchen like normal people would. As Willa took a bite, she was surprised when she found that her teeth came down on something hard. In shock, she swallowed, the object sliding down her throat, scratching the roof of her mouth in the process. Coughing, Willa placed two hands over her throat, trying to hack the hard item up.

_Oh, God! _Philby remembered the ring, and quickly slid behind Willa, patting her back firmly to help her cough the ring back up. Finally, Willa placed her hands over her mouth, coughed firmly, and was able to force the ring back into her hands, gasping shakily for breath. When she saw their initials carved onto the ring, Willa punched Philby in the arm, much to his surprise. "Why can't you give gifts in boxes, like normal people?" she laughed, as Philby rubbed his arm, smiling shyly.

"Well, I like surprises," he insisted, sliding the ring onto Willa's thin finger, kissing her hand, hearing a surprised giggle come from her. Philby moved up, kissing Willa on the lips, and she knew that this was the best birthday ever, even if she choked on her present. Besides, he tasted like toast and orange juice.

**Like I said, a cute little Wilby one-shot! Leave a review, please! **


End file.
